


I'll Cover You

by simplewordplay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Stucky - Freeform, if you squint... sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplewordplay/pseuds/simplewordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'When nine o’clock came around, Bucky had insisted that Steve should go to bed. Of course Steve had protested and insisted that he wasn’t even tired at all. Another round of bickering ensued but, in the end, they both agreed that they would all go to bed right then. Steve had watched Bucky lie down on their old couch a few feet away from the bed.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“No Steve, you have the bed. Nothing ain’t changing my mind on that,” Bucky had insisted when Steve offered him the bed the first night they moved in. Steve shook his head, like any other time when he remembered the event. And as always, he said to himself, “stubborn jerk.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Not long after that, he fell asleep.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>So the next morning, he couldn’t help but wonder: Why was Bucky sleeping in his bed with his arm wrapped around Steve?'</i>
</p><p>Or the one where Bucky sleepwalked in a middle of the night and ended up cuddling with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluff I wrote based on a prompt I found while checking [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)! Special thanks to Xander from [The Beta Service](http://thebetaservice.tumblr.com/) for beta reading it for me!

The first thing Steve noticed when he woke up was a body pressed against his, with an arm wrapped around his small figure. He didn’t react, mostly because he was still very sleepy and his brain wasn’t functioning properly just yet. But once it was, he couldn’t help but notice something was off.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember what happened the night before. He had been having a bad cold for the last three days, which he had managed to hide from Bucky. At least, he had up until last night. It wasn’t the first time he had done it - hiding his sickness from his best friend. He knew it annoyed Bucky every time he did so. But, to his defense, he really didn't want his friend to worry about him. But Bucky disagreed. He always did.

That night was no different. Their disagreement lead to their usual argument which consisted of Bucky expressing his exasperation, Steve’s stubborn denials, and a string of curses from the two men. An hour and a half later, Steve found himself sitting on his bed with Bucky taking care of Steve, feeding him and making sure he was warm enough.

When nine o’clock came around, Bucky had insisted that Steve should go to bed. Of course Steve had protested and insisted that he wasn’t even tired at all. Another round of bickering ensued but, in the end, they both agreed that they would all go to bed right then. Steve had watched Bucky lie down on their old couch a few feet away from the bed.

“No Steve, _you_ have the bed. Nothing ain’t changing my mind on that,” Bucky had insisted when Steve offered him the bed the first night they moved in. Steve shook his head, like any other time when he remembered the event. And as always, he said to himself, “S _tubborn jerk.”_

Not long after that, he fell asleep.

So the next morning, he couldn’t help but wonder: Why was Bucky sleeping in his bed with his arm wrapped around Steve?

He thought harder, still trying to figure out the reason. He was sure he was missing a detail. It took a moment, but Steve finally remembered what had happened the night before: Bucky did move to his bed a lot later that night.

The night had been the coldest they’d had in Brooklyn that year. With that being said, he found it kind of hard to stay asleep. He was awoken every hour or two, teeth chattering as the cold weather chilled his bones. The third time he had woken up that night, he had pulled up his blanket and curled in attempt to keep himself warm. He was half asleep when he noticed Bucky shuffled towards the bed. “Buck?” Steve murmured, but didn’t receive any respond from his best friend. Instead, he lay down beside Steve. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him closer.

That night, Steve had drifted back to sleep right away at the warmness of Bucky’s embrace. But now that morning had risen and Steve was very much wide awake, well… He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Actually, it felt nice and comfortable. He liked how safe and protected he felt in Bucky’s embrace.

Steve looked up, a smile tugging at the sight of his best friend. Even with his hair messy, Steve had toadmit that he still looked great. Not in his usual confident, laid back charm that made dames fall head over heels for him. No, he just looked really peaceful, youthful. Like nothing in this world could really worry him.

Steve buried his face against Bucky’s chest with a small content smile on his face, feeling warm inside. If he was to be perfectly honest, Steve wouldn't mind staying like that for a little bit longer. That wasn't the case though because, a moment later, the brunet man stirred slightly. Steve looked up and watched as as Bucky’s eyelids fluttered open, revealing his grey-blue eyes.

“Mornin’ Stevie,” he murmured sleepily.

“Morning Buck.”

Bucky let out a yawn and blinked a few times before looking down at Steve and flashed him a drowsy smile. It didn’t last long though. Realization must have dawned on him because his eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

Steve frowned and sat up when Bucky jumped off the bed. He was missing the warmth that radiated from Bucky just a momentago. “Shit, I’m so sorry Steve,” he said quickly, a little panicked before Steve could express his disappointment. “I don’t know what happened last night. Must’ve sleepwalked last night… Fuck, I’m really sorry,” he apologized once more, “You’re not upset right?”

“Yes, I am,” Steve deadpanned. Bucky’s face fell at the answer. He stared at Steve frantically, and Steve managed to continue before his friend could start rattling another string of apologies. “’Cause now I don’t have my own personal heater to warm me up.”

Hearing those words, Bucky sighed in relief. Steve couldn’t help himself and laughed at the brunet's reaction. It earned him a glare. “You’re a punk," he said, though he didn't sound particularly upset about it.

Steve only grinned and shrugged. “You’re a jerk,” he simply said. Bucky snorted and shook his head in amusement. “Now, you gonna climb back in or what? I’m freezing here.”

Bucky looked down for a moment, seemingly hesitant at first. His eyes met Steve's when he looked up, and Steve was certain he could see some doubt in them. “You really won’t mind?” he asked softly, sounding more like a whisper.

Steve blinked and frowned slightly. He really didn't understand why Bucky seemed so unsure. "Of course I am," he told his best friend. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Bucky said. He then murmured a few other things Steve didn't quite catch. The blond raised an eyebrow questioningly and the other man sighed. "Nevermind," he sighed before flashing Steve a small smile and climbed into the bed. A moment later, they were spooning in silence. Bucky had his arms wrapped around Steve's waist and pulled him close. Steve sighed softly, content, and closed his eyes. He was definitely liking this, the warmth and comfort Bucky's embrace gave him.

"Y'know, maybe we don't need a heater after all," Bucky teasingly mused. Steve only nodded slightly in reply and hummed. He really couldn't agree more.


End file.
